


Pandora's Backstory (NOT A FANFIC)

by Xaviieer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviieer/pseuds/Xaviieer
Summary: This is just a little backstory for my character that i am making, if you want to read it thats fine but just know this isnt a Fanfic.





	Pandora's Backstory (NOT A FANFIC)

Parents: Kinko Delioan and Penelope Lilian  
Child: Pandora Lilian

1 - 4 :  
Pandora lived a not so stable life, her parents were both not the nicest and defiantly not the most affectionate, causing Pandora to become touch deprived and she lives off wanting to hold people and hug them when they cry. Her Parents would always scold her for doing things a normal child would do and were taking full control off her life and making her learn things that a 1-4 year old really shouldn't learn. One thing that she learned about in terms of love and passion was this thing called Cupid. Cupid is known as the love good and strikes people with arrows when they think that they are going to be love struck/ be in love.

5 - 10 :   
Pandora continued living like this and she hated it. She was forced to learn about murder and a lot of horrible things, she was never hit but she was always shouted at which is not good for a lot of peoples health. One day her Parents told her that when she turned 18 there would be a boy and she would be forced to marry and love him and she was not ok with that, she thought that boys were weird and annoying and mostly got a lot of boy knowledge from her dad, Kinko who was a complete asshole and often shouted at her and her mother.

11 - 18 :  
She didn't live the good life, she was bullied in school and overall skipped a lot. She thought the school system was shit and she was planning to drop out by 15, then at 16 she officially dropped out. Her Parents were furious about this and even threatened to punch her. When she was 17 she started planning to run away from her mom and dad so for a whole year she went on jobs and had a bunch of money saved up. Exactly when she turned 18 was the day she was leaving. she jumped out of the window and fled away far and never returned. She went on the bus number 18 and sat at the very back next to the window. and That's when her life started, her true life started and the only thing she kept with her from her house was an old gun that she was going to use for protection.

19 - 20 :   
She rented a nearby apartment at a hotel and started working as a waitress,  
and lived her best life. She only lived for one thing and that was love. She believed in Cupid and that was the one thing that kept her going, she would wait forever to get love struck and find the right person for her until one day, at the bar she was working at she saw a man, a man so beautiful she couldn't keep her eyes off him the whole night. He had a white suit, skin pale and black hair. She finally found him, the one she was love struck with. After the club was closed the guy came up to her, ''Hey, my name is Jackson, Jackson Ion. I noticed you were staring at me and I'm guessing your love struck because if you are, i feel the same way.'' That was when she knew he was the one, The day they started dating was when her life was going to go into sunshine's and rainbows, things that people experience but look at her, 20 years old and experiencing emotions of a child. Cupid finally responded to her and let her have her fun.

21 - 24 :  
3 years she was with him, she loved him and well, i don't think he loved her as much. She was clingy with him and was always there for him but he was never there. She didn't care, she just loved him too much and was too heart struck to notice how much of an asshole he was. One day he got her a little purse and told her that she should put things she treasured the most in there. She put pictures of her family and rings from her friends she had and he took the purse and said '' Trust me, I will take good care of it. I just needed it for a little and I'll bring it back.'' He said to trust him. TRUST HIM. and that's what she did, she trusted him and that was the worst mistake of her life.

25 :   
She was walking around on her birthday, she was alone because he said that he was just gonna go visit a friend and come back. She was walking around the city and there was buses nearby, She was the bus 18 come and she laughed how she escaped with that bus and she held her gun, She never let go of that gun and kept it in her hidden pockets. She only got clothes with hidden pockets to keep her gun as it was the only thing that could really protect her. While she walked she saw a woman and a man, kissing. She stared closer and realized. ''Jackson?'' She wondered to herself. He was kissing another girl right IN front of her. And her purse wasn't in his hands. ''JACKSON?! WHAT THE HELL?!'' She shouted, He looked at her in complete shock and stepped towards her, ''Pandora It's not what it looks like!'' He said, trying to come close to her but she kept away from him. ''Where.. where is my purse.'' she said, looking horrified as she had money and a lot of things in there. He stared at her like she was insane, not like she just witnessed the love of her life just cheat IN front of her. She felt arms grab around her and she gets pulled into an alley far away from civilization, she couldn't scream she felt harms punching and kicking her face while she was getting dragged. She couldn't grab her gun, she couldn't do anything but try to fight. They brought her to a burning fire, it looked brand new and in their she saw the purse, burning into billions of ashes. They had let her go by the time she realized it was their and she screamed in pain. All the money, all the things she needed to leave or travel, all the memories were gone. Everything, was gone. She suddenly got up and starting running down the alley where they brought her and she saw Jackson looking at her and he ran after her but surprising he was slow. She ran across the street and got on the bus, bus 18. and sat right at the back like she always did. No one was on the bus and no one could hear her cries and her breathless voice like she was gagging. She grabbed the gun from her pocket and got ready to attack.. It started to rain and she looked out the window, Jackson was looking at her from across the street. The window started getting foggy and she realized that she would never get anything back, she would never find her way home, she would never get anything again.. She didn't have a dollar for the bus so there was no way someone was gonna let her actually get in the bus. She stared at Jackson as the window got foggy from the rain and then smiled. ''Cupid Lied. Didn't he? wasn't he the guy who would give you the love of your life, who would give you all the love. I guess not, Why does cupid have to be so cruel? Why? I don't want to be alone here.'' She said to herself before putting the gun against her head, and pulling the trigger. The blood splattered all over the window showing a mark. Jackson saw the blood, the blood ran down the window and he realized she purposely put the gun so the blood would splatter against the window. It was the end for her.

After Story :  
Jackson stared, he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and then felt a knife on his throat. ''You lied to us, didn't you?! SHE WASN'T THE GIRL WHO KILLED MY WIFE!'' One of the guys who helped contribute to Pandora's death said. Jackson was supposed to bring a very specific girl who killed this mans wife so he could get revenge. The wrong girl. Pandora was the wrong girl. Jackson started getting dragged away and was brought to the fire that was used to burn the purse. ''Goodbye pal.'' The guy said, throwing Jackson into the fire and letting him burn alive.


End file.
